Headsets of the type referred to are well known in the prior art; nevertheless, the prior art inflight headset for civil aircraft have the following drawbacks:
1. The ear cushions can be adjusted in height but cannot be rotated with respect to the perpendicular plane along the length of the headband. Since the ears of everybody are positioned differently, the headphones cannot satisfactorily adapt to the needs of everybody.
2. Each earpiece of the headphones, which is made of flexible plastics, is in the shape of a mushroom. Each of the earpieces is inserted into a helicotrema of an ear of an user so that the user will certainly feel uncomfortable after having worn a short time.
3. The sound wave must pass an abrupt turn before entering into the ear cushions, thus resulting in much distortion.